Modern Jean x Reader: Snowy Dates
by MelodiousAlchemist
Summary: In the dead of winter, people will do almost anything for warmth. But the best of warmth can only be obtained by someone you love wholeheartedly.


**Please ignore any "you's" or "your's." This was originally written in that format, and had to be changed into the "she/her" format to suit Fanfiction's liking.  
><strong>

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"_Carpe Latte_"

It was probably one of the cheesiest names he had ever really heard of. But, that was just his mindset of things, after all. The ash-brown-haired man wandered the street named "_Trost_," looking for this specific coffee shop. Why was he going there, you might ask? Well, the answer was simple.

Her.

Yes, she was the reason he was headed to this cheesily-named coffee shop. He had the pleasure of meeting her about a week ago when he clumsily barreled into her after hurrying around a corner to ditch a gang of kids he had pestered a little too much. For a fully-grown man, he was still very childish and mischievous. "Ah! Jean!" He glanced up at the sound of his name, removing his earbud from inside his ear.

And, there she was; standing outside the coffee shop, her brilliant (**color**) hair gently fluttering about in the winter wind. But, why wasn't she wearing her coat? It was below freezing out here. He quickened his pace to get in front of her, hastily unzipping his jacket and wrapping it around her. "What on earth are you doing, (**Name**)?" he asked, feeling her body tremble beneath his touch. "It's freezing out here…"

"W-waiting for you, silly…!" she stammered, the cold obviously getting the better of her. "Ugh, you're gonna catch a cold, (**Name**)… come on. Let's get you inside." With this, he forced her inside the heated coffee shop, the intense scent immediately filling both of their noses. She sighed softly at the heat, sniffing a few times as she wrapped Jean's coat around her tighter. She noticed his jacket had a very nice and attractive scent to it, and this pleased her slightly.

The both of them made their way in line, and Jean scoffed quietly. "Ugh, don't these people have jobs? I mean seriously…" She glanced at him over her shoulder, seeing him playing with the earbud around his neck. "Well, then why are you here?" she replied, a slight giggle leaving her throat. This took him aback, and he felt his cheeks flush red. "I uh… I have no comment," he muttered, his hand sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

She smiled and giggled again, thinking his blush was adorably cute. Even though this was the first time she had seen him since he crashed into her, she already felt some sort of attraction to him. Some may call that wrong, but honestly, she didn't care. After a few more minutes of waiting, she and Jean got up to the front of the line. "Um, I'd like a-" "We'd both like just a hot chocolate, please. The biggest ya got." She blinked as Jean interrupted her, and he glanced down at her, his amber eyes sparkling a bit.

Jean took out his wallet, and placed down what he owed on the counter. "Jean, you didn't have to pay for me, you know. I could have covered myself," she said as she watched the people work behind the counter to prepare their drinks. "Pfft, as if I'd let you pay for yourself. I was the one who asked you out on this date, so I should be the one who pays for ya." She felt her cheeks flush dark red at the word 'date.' Jean hadn't informed her that this was a date. He simply asked her to come with him to this coffee shop today.

After the both of them had gotten their drinks, they took their places at a table near the window. She took a sip of her drink, sighing happily at the warmth that filled her body. Her gaze drifted to the world outside the window, watching the new snow drift down from the sky. "So, (**Name**)." She was snapped out of her daze by the sound of her name, and she returned her attention to Jean. "Tell me a bit about yourself." She smiled a bit and tilted her head, a few locks of her (**color**) hair dangling in front of her face. "Well, I just graduated college, I studied to be a (**profession**), and I'm currently looking for a job that suits me," she replied, taking yet another sip of your drink.

Jean cocked his eyebrow. "Hmm… that's cool. So, what's your relationship status like?" Her eyes widened slightly at his question, but she answered anyway. "I've… uhm… I've never had a boyfriend before…" This earned a rather shocked look from Jean, and he placed his cup down on the table. "You're kidding me. How in the world have you not had a boyfriend yet, (**Name**)?" She played with the lid of her cup, her lower lip pursed slightly.

"What do you mean by that, Jean?" Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm saying it's absolutely nuts that someone hasn't asked you out yet. You're… you're smart, you're beautiful, and you're kind… everything a dude should want…" he replied, his cheeks tinting red and his gaze quickly moving to the snowy world outside of the coffee shop. This made her heart flutter in her chest, and she pressed her lips into a thin line.

"W-well… what about you, Jean? Have you ever had a girlfriend?" "Of course I have…! I've had tons of girlfriends…!" he replied quickly, a proud grin spreading across his lips. She bit her bottom lip, a low sigh leaving her lips. "Oh. I see," she replied rather coldly. This caught Jean's attention, and he rubbed the back of his neck. "A-alright, the truth is, I haven't had any girlfriends. I just say that I have because well, I'm a dude. It's weird for dudes to have never had a girlfriend at my age," he replied.

She took a long drink of her warm refreshment, and then sighed softly. "Rule one, if you're going to date me, no lies. Understand?" she said as she gave him a small smile. Jean's eyes widened at this, and his lips curled into a wide smile. "Really? You mean it, (**Name**)?" he asked, his voice riddled with excitement. She nodded, and went to take another sip of her drink, only to be stopped as Jean leaned across the table and pressed his lips against hers.

She squeaked, her cheeks now entirely red, and her heart pounding in your chest. Granted, it wasn't the most romantic of first kisses, but she thought it was cute how excited he was. She heard a few "awws" and other such sounds come from some of the other people in the coffee shop, and Jean moved himself away from her. "I'm sorry, (**Name**). I just couldn't help myself."

She giggled quietly, watching his cheeks grow as red as a fully ripe tomato. She thought he was super adorable, and she reached over the table, gently placing her hand on top of his own. He tensed slightly at this, but he soon relaxed himself. Neither of them were used to any of this, and it would take some getting used to.

"Hey, (**Name**)." She ran her thumb gently over his skin, tilting her head slightly. "Yes, Jean?" He scratched his cheek with his forefinger, and she saw him gulp. "So… this means we can kiss and stuff whenever we want, right?" She giggled, and shook her head. "Remember, we gotta have at least a little common courtesy for the people around us, Jean. We can't just start licking each other's faces off in front of everyone."

Jean pursed his lip and pouted playfully. "Man, and here I was thinking that we could." She giggled again, and rose to her feet. "Come on, Jean. I wanna head home. You can come with me if you'd like." This made him smile happily, and he grabbed her hand as he stood up. He interlaced his fingers with her own, his smile turning sheepish and slightly embarrassed.

He then took off his jacket, placing it around the both of them. She put her left arm through the left hole, and he followed her lead with his right arm so it stayed around the both of them.

**_The two of them then walked out into the cold, the warmth around them coming not only from his jacket, but from their hearts as well. _**


End file.
